


Wake-Up Call

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Banter, Boys being gross, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OT3, boys being snuggly, just three guys, morning snuggles, still OT4 but yeah Fujiko's not in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: Porn Without Plot (again!). The boys waking up with one another. Very short, reasonably snuggly drabble.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have a non-porn fan fic or two in my drafts that maybe I will finish someday!
> 
> Totally a little fluff piece, based on [fan art (SFW)](https://twitter.com/tabbiewolf/status/1260038144562348032?s=20) that yes, was drawn by me as well.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Jigen snuffled awake, stretched between his partners. Lupin was to his right, the thief’s head against his chest. Goemon was to his left, the samurai’s head against his shoulder. Jigen smiled, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the silence and the warmth, knowing that it would be broken the moment he moved either his arms.

Lupin was curled up, his head and hand on Jigen’s chest, an occasional twitch kneading his fingers, his usual snores quiet at the moment. His legs were bent, his knees up against Goemon’s legs, his morning wood digging into Jigen’s thigh. Goemon was wrapped around the gunman’s other side, arm curled into his shoulder, the samurai’s erect cock poking into the his side. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and once again Jigen quietly wished he was about twenty years younger. He smiled, nuzzling his nose against Goemon’s head, and the samurai bumped his hips against him and grumbled happy nonsense in Japanese.

“Nnnnmkkk.”

“Morning, samurai.”

“Mmmmmnnkmarksman.” He kissed Jigen’s neck, which made the gunman flush. Lupin twitched and dug his fingers into Jigen’s chest, grinning. The gunman ran his fingers up the back of the thief’s neck and through his hair. Lupin’s response was to basically hump his partner’s leg, to which Jigen rolled his eyes.

“Mmmmmm, Jigen-chan...”

“At least you didn’t call me Fujiko. Again.”

“...You’re too hairy to be Fujicakes.”

“I’m very aware of our physical differences, yes.”

Lupin reached his hand between Jigen’s legs and squeezed. “I am too, you know.”

Jigen shivered at the warmth and feeling of his partner’s hand, taking in a breath. Lupin gripped him and rubbed very lightly, feeling the gunman’s length harden under his fingers.

“Aw, man, stop, I have to piss.”

“Shower?”

“I wish you two would stop relieving yourselves in the shower.”

“It all goes to the same place, Goe,”

“Does your cabin even have indoor plumbing?” Jigen curled his toes as Lupin continued stroking him as if they weren’t currently having this ridiculous conversation.

“No, and I remember because last time we were there I learned that pissing outside at 3am while it’s pouring rain and nearly freezing and you’re not wearing pants is not nearly as fun as it sounds.” Lupin huffed into his partner’s chest.

“There is an outhouse.” Goemon pointed out.

“I’m not walking to an outhouse when all I have to do is pee and it’s freezing outside.”

“Lupin, can you — hfff — stop talking about that while you rub my dick, it’s…hah!” Jigen tensed, trying his best to keep his hips from thrusting up, and closed his eyes. His hand gripped the back of the thief’s neck, fingernails digging into the hairline.

Lupin grinned wickedly and stroked faster. Goemon rested a hand on Jigen’s arm. “You okay, marksman?” The samurai’s voice was soft, but concerned.

“Ffff...yeah...I...it’s okay. He knows it’s okay or he’d—hnnf—stop.”

Goemon watched the motions of Lupin’s hands under the covers, both of which were working — one on Jigen’s dick, the other on his own.

“You wanna get off, Goe?” Lupin asked, his face nuzzled into the gunman’s hairy chest.

“He is, don’t worry,” Jigen groaned, lifting his hips, feeling the gentle stroking movements of the younger man against his side.

“Sneaky samurai!” Lupin grinned as Goemon buried his red face into Jigen’s neck. Jigen moaned, deep and through gritted teeth.

“Fuckfuckfffffuck...”

“I thought that’s what we were doing.”

“Ah!” Jigen’s hips jerked up, coming into Lupin’s fist and over his stomach. Goemon breathed deep, biting at the gunman’s neck. Lupin pumped his dick in his hand, thrusting against his partner’s leg.

The samurai came next, his moan pitched up into a squeak as he pulsed against the gunman. Lupin finished the group off, echoing Jigen’s swearing in French as he came against his thigh. The men all panted, curled into one another. The room was quiet for a few minutes.

Jigen, who was thoroughly trapped under his partners, was the first to speak. “...guys. I still need to pee.”

“So do I.”

“I do as well.” 

They stared at one another a moment before they all scrambled to be the first out of bed.


End file.
